House of Anubis
by sibuna2000
Summary: Nina is back but what happens when she finds out that a voice is appearing in her head and she is trying to find these puzzle pieces to put them together and be the powerful chosen one her ancestors made. New mystery, new drama, and new romance. What is better than this. Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_House of Anubis: House of Back_**

It started when everyone was back at the Anubis house. Everyone was so excited especially Patricia and Eddie.  
Patricia's POV  
I'm so excited that I can get to be with Eddie again. I was looking at him at his blue dreamy eyes. I kind of froze. Then, we leaned on to each other and kissed. It was the best.  
Eddie's POV  
Omg I'm so happy to see Yacker again. I missed her like so much. I can't believe this is our last year in high school in Egyptian Academy High School. It feels like yesterday I just met Yacker. Well my thoughts were blown away with the kiss that me and Yacker had. Amazing!  
No POV  
Everyone was unpacking until the front entrance door slammed. Everyone was wondering who it was. They went downstairs.  
Nina's POV  
I took a breath and sighed. I'm so glad to be back. I'm so happy. I can't wait to see Fabian. Amber oh my she might go crazy for me. I hope she is back from that fashion school she's been texting me about. A lot. I paid the cab and walked to the Anubis house and walked in. The door slammed close and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Fabian's POV  
I was just about to unpack when I heard the slamming of the door. "Who is that? I thought everybody was here." I said.  
"I don't know." Eddie said.  
"Let's go check it out."  
I walked out of my room and couldn't believe my eyes. "NINA" I picked her up and was spinning her. "Oh Fabian, I've missed you. Eddie hi." she said.  
"Hi Nina welcome back. Lots of things happened while you were gone." Eddie said.  
"Oh really?" Nina said. I was smiling as wide as possible. We were about to kiss when Joy, Amber, and pretty much everyone else came and surrounded us. "NINA" everybody said.  
"I've missed you guys soooo much." Nina said smiling. Everybody nodded in agreement. Trudy came in. "Nina your back. Everyone missed you." She said.  
"Me too" Nina chuckled.  
Nina"s POV  
I'm so glad I'm back with Fabina and my friends. "Okay dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Trudy said.  
"Yay food" Alfie said. We started laughing. When everybody except for sibuna went in the dining room. "Guys it's time for the gang to be back together again." I said. They were confused. "We did that last year with Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Me, and KT." Fabian said. I was confused.  
"KT who?" I stared at them waiting for an answer. "It was this girl who came to Anubis house..." (Want to skip that part.) I was fine with it. "Okay then where is she?" I asked.  
"She only stayed here because of Frobisher he went to Egypt and nothing was here for her to stop so she left the school." WHAT? How much have I missed. "Frobbbbiiiiisshhher was ALIVE?" I asked. I started to freak out. Fabian and the gang tried to calm me down. "Tell me everything what happened." I demanded. Fabian shakes his head.  
"Nope not yet I have to do one thing." he said. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out my locket.  
"This is to the rightful owner, Miss Nina Martin" he said while he was grinning. "Okay now can you tell me?" I asked. They explained about the whole thing from last year. I was shocked but happy that all of them are safe. "I'm happy you got it through. Now I think we need to do something before we head out." I said. Everyone nodded and placed their hand in front of their right eye and said,"SIBUNA!"

A/N  
This actually been a really long chapter. Nice ending huh. Well find out more on my other chapters. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_House of Anubis: House of New Mystery. _**

At dinner time...

Mara's POV

Ugh, I know this sounds mean but I don't want Nina here like she is with Fabian. Okay I admit it I do have maybe a tiny crush on him ever since the party last year. They don't have anything in common. We are smart. Nina is just average. I was distracted with my thoughts when Joy poked my arm. "Mara, you kay?" she asked. I nodded. Joy made a confused face then dragged me into Trixie,her, and I's room. "What's going on you've been acting quiet ever since the party." she said. I sighed and took a deep breath. "I think I have a little crush on Fabian." I said. She gasped.

"Mara! You know you can't have him he is with Nina." she said. I nodded. "Look Mara you can get any boy in the school but not here okay?" she said. I nodded... Again. I can't believe that she thinks I'm single because I dump so many boys. Wait! MICK! "You know what your right I am doing that right now.

"WHAT!"

"Thanks Joy. I'm calling Mick" I said.

Joy's POV

"Wait that's not what I meant" I said. She already walked out the door.

Back at the dining room.

Nina's POV

I was smiling but then I a voice appeared in my head. "Chosen one, you must help me find something. There are 15 puzzle pieces to find the other cup of ankh that is bigger and powerful. Be careful if it does get into the wrong hands then I will perish your life" I looked scared. "WHAT! NO!" I said. Everybody was looking at me. I told Patricia, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie to the entrance hall. "Nina what's wrong" they asked. "Guys, a new mystery awaits."

A/N

So sorry if its so short. Hoped you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**_House of Anubis: House of Riddle_**

Alfie's POV  
"What? Not again. We already found the cup of ankh, the mask of anubis, and had to deal with Frombie. What's next another cup?"  
Nina's POV  
"Alfie, there is another cup." Then all the attention went to me.  
"What do you mean another cup?" Patricia asked.  
"Well somebody I dunno who but somebody was telling me to find all 15 I think puzzle pieces or else..." I started to say then I started to tremor. "Then what?" Amber asked. I started to cry. "Nina tell us please." Fabian said.  
"She will perish my life" I blurted. They had stunned faces and turned and looked at Eddie.  
"Eddie! Didn't you have a vision about it?" I asked. Eddie stared at us blankly.  
"Yeah.." He started to say and sighed.  
"Weasel! Why didn't you tell us." Patricia said.  
"I just, I just didn't wanted Nina to get all freaked out." Eddie said.  
"Well sooner or later she would have found out. You shouldn't even keep that as a secret, Eddie. They all started arguing.  
"What's all the ruckus down there?" Victor asked. "Hmm, speak now."  
"Just, ummm relationship problem." I said.  
"Carry one but lower your voices." He said. Then they started arguing everyone was saying like "how could you", "Don't do that", or "You should have told us" I was getting really annoyed. "GUYS ARGUING IS NOT GLING TO SOLVE ANYTHING." I screamed. All faces turn to me. "Nina is right Sibuna never fights." Amber said. I nodded.  
"Okay where do we start?" I asked. Then my locket started glowing. I took my locket and it was leading me to the sarcophagus. There was a eye hole on the side of it. I placed it in and a piece of paper was inside it. I unfolded it and it read,"Underneath you, you will find anubis mark. But it is not anywhere you must find it and you will find your first puzzle piece to create the powerful second cup of ankh." We smiled and laughed. "We found our clue." I said. Then the voice was in my head AGAIN. "Good chosen one. Find the cup or your life will be ending quite soon as you think. Before you go, the raven will be watching you." the voice said. I started panicking. "Nina whats wrong?" Fabian asked.  
"The..." I started. We got interrupted by Trudy saying,"Nina, it's about your Gran. She's in the hospital."

A/N  
So made another long one. Please review and comment if you liked it. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
**_House if Anubis: House of Gran_**

Fabian's POV  
When Trudy said that Nina's Gran was in the hospital, Nina fell to the ground and was crying. I tried comfort her. "Nina?" Trudy started to say. "Don't worry she is not ill." Trudy finished. Nina looked up. "Then why is she in the hospital?" Nina asked.  
"Your Gran was painting her house walls and then she fell over a stool and broke her back and hips. But don't worry she is in a stable position so she wouldn't move." Trudy said. I smiled. "See Nina everything is okay with your Gran." I said. She nodded and smiled.  
"Can I see her?" Nina asked.  
"I'm afraid not. They are giving an operation right now. You may visit her in the evening after supper." Trudy said. Nina nodded. I am so happy that her Gran is okay. I don't want that whole Senkara thing again. We walked in Nina and Amber's room. "Nina you kay?" I asked nervously.  
"Yea I'm fine. Kinda shocked." she said. I leaned and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. Amber smiled.  
Nina's POV  
I was so worried about Gran I didn't wanted that to happen again like the Senkara thing again. Fabian asked me if I was okay. I said yea. He hugged me and did it back then kissed me on the forehead such I good boyfriend. I swear that Amber was smiling. Then the voice was in my head again, "CHOSEN ONE, STOP FIDDLING AND FIND ME THE CUP OR YOU'LL KNOW THE PUNISHMENT. DEATH..." the voice screamed. I started to panic. "You guys, we need to find the cup, like soon." The voice came back again. "Chosen one I'm watching you. You have about two weeks. If you don't I will and I can kill you, your friends, and most importantly your Gran... Mwhahhhh"  
"Please stop." I demanded. The voice came came back.  
"Look for it." the voice disappeared and I was breathing heavily.  
Amber's POV  
"NINA." I yelled. She was staring at the wall screaming about something like "NO" or "PLEASE STOP"  
"Fabian what is happening with Nina?"  
"It looks like she is in a trance. The voice is trying to do something to her." Fabian was shaking Nina out of it. "Nina snap out of it."  
"Fabian she is not snapping out of it." Patricia said. We were panicking. Finally she was out of her trance. "What the heck happened?" Patricia asked.  
"Guys! If we don't get the cup then it is the end of all of our lives." Nina said.

A/N  
This is long I know but I think this so much better than the other chapters. Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Friends_**

Still at Nina's room.  
Alfie's POV  
No no no. I don't want to die. I still have my life. Like getting married, or having kids, or getting a job for my sake. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. "I don't want to do there is other things I want to do like go to college, get married, having kids, and getting a job. I don't want to go up there" I said pointing to the sky.  
"Alfie! Your not gonna die. If we stick together nothing can stop us to do what we do..." Nina started to say.  
"Saving the world" we said all together.  
No POV  
Joy, Jerome, Mara, and Willow were sitting on the couch in the living room.  
Willow's POV  
Can't believe Alfie dumped me for Amber. Ow! Victor the hedgehog, stick his spikes on my leg. I screamed. "Willow you kay?" Mara asked. I shake my head no. "Victor poked me with his spikes." I yelped.  
Mara got gloves and got Victor off me. "Put some ice and go your room." Mara said. I nodded and went to the freezer to get ice.  
Jerome's POV  
Look at Joy she is just so beautiful I leaned on her she made a face saying"what are you doing" then she smiled an said the same we stated making out. Her lips so soft. My hands clutching her soft face. We pulled apart from Mara. "Stop kissing each other." She said while laughing. Joy glared at her. "Mara!" Joy whined. I started laughing hysterically. Mara gave me a look. "What's so funny?" Mara asked.  
"You and Joy." I said. Mara looked confuse. "Look Mara, I know your still mad at me about the whole cheating thing. You don't know how much I regretted. And I'm so sorry can you forgive me and we can still be friends." I said. Mara stared at me. Joy looked at me then at Mara. "Mara just forgive him he said he was sorry." Joy said.  
"I do forgive you Jerome, but that hurts you said you loved me then you stated to kiss another girl." She said. Joy glanced at Mara and glared at her. "MARA! For your sake! Stop making him feel miserable about it when he already is. Okay! He didn't mean it. He apologized and you should accept that." Joy exclaimed.  
"I thought we were best friends. We were suppose to stick together no matter what. Instead your sticking with that idiot. You know what I don't forgive you Jerome and you know what, Joy, you and me are not going to be friends or best friends again." Mara said. Joy gasped. Mara walked away. Joy started crying. I put my hand on her shoulder an said,"Joy!" She shake my hands off her shoulder. "Just leave me alone for a bit." She said. Then, she walked away.  
No POV  
At Nina's room...  
Nina's POV  
"Okay so the clue said, Underneath you, you will find anubis mark. But it is not anywhere you must find it and you will find your first puzzle piece to create the powerful second cup of ankh." We looked at each other confused. "What does that mean?" Eddie asked. I looked at the clue. UNDERNEATH... I got it. "Guys, I think it means floor." I said.  
"Nina your a genius" Fabian said and spin me around. "Let's go look." Eddie said.  
No POV  
Downstairs at the entrance hall.  
Eddie's POV  
We were at the entrance hall, searching the floor for the Anubis mark. Then I had a vision...  
I was in the entrance hall. There was only a floor then an arrow pointing to one of the blocks. I stared where it was pointing at and saw that there was an anubis mark on it. Then reality hit me. "Guys I think I know where it is."

A/N  
Sorry if it is so long but enjoy. I had so much fun writing this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Voice_**

The Sibuna's are still at the entrance hall.  
Nina's POV  
"Guys I think I know where it is." Eddie said. I looked at him excitedly. He points at the floor where there was an anubis mark. I tried pulling out one of the tiles. Crack! It was off. I looked in this hole and saw a familiar puzzle piece. "Guys, doesn't it look like the piece on the cup. The handle?" Nina asked. "Yea, Nina your right." Patricia said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then the voice was in my head. Not only she is creepy but really annoying. Wait, I remember Alfie saying that. Haha. "Chosen one. It's me Sarah." Sarah said.  
"Sarah?" I asked.  
"Yes I am." She said.  
"Sarah, oh how much I miss you. I need your help. You never told me about a second cup of ankh." I said.  
"What. Another cup. Oh Nina! This is not good. Who is telling you this?" She asked.  
"I don't know. There was a voice in my head." I told her.  
"I know I am in your head but that wasn't me." She said. I stared at a wall. "Can you help me?" I asked her.  
"Mm, I don't know. I never knew there was another cup, but maybe I can." She said. I smiled. "Thank you Sarah."  
"I'll find out whose voice is that in your head. Well I must go Nina. I will talk to you soon. Good bye" she said and disappeared out of my head. "Wait Sarah what do you mean it's not good about the cup?" I asked nervously. But she was already gone. "Nina you kay?" Fabian said. He was gripping my arm. "I heard Sarah in my head." I told him. I can tell he was in shock. He looked at me and saw that I was shaking. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.  
No POV  
In Mara, Patricia, and Joy's room.  
Joy's POV  
I was heading to my room when I saw Mara talking on the phone. "Please. Come on." She said.  
"I'm sorry but you were with Jerome. You didn't even properly break up with me. I shouldn't have dated you anyway. Okay. I'm hanging up on you." A familiar voice said. Mick? "Wait, Mick!" Mara exclaimed but he already hung up. Mara started crying. The door was slightly opened so I knocked in the door. "Come in" Mara said. I walked in. "Mara?" I asked.  
"What do you want. I don't have time for this. We're not friends." She said. I was shocked how cruel she can be. "MARA!" I exclaimed. She looked up.  
I started crying. "Can't you just accept that I finally have a boyfriend who really cares. You don't know how much I tried to get Fabian. But no I couldn't. It took me awhile to accept it but now I do and you should too." I said.  
"Maybe I was a little jealous that everyone has a boyfriend except for me. Also that you have Jerome." She said.  
"Mara, Willow doesn't have one. Aww Mara. Don't worry any boy someday will crawl up to you and ask you out. Patience is the key to everything. Look I know that someday you will find your soul mate. If you don't believe me. Wait couple if weeks or months or in a few years and see how life will take you to a boy." I said. I put my arm around her and squeezed a hug.  
"Joy, I'm sorry. About the whole Jerome and bf thing." She said.  
"Me too. Friends?" I asked.  
"Friends forever." She said. Then we gave each other a hug.  
No POV.  
At the living room.  
Fabian's POV  
"Nina, do you know ever wonder what she is going to do with it if you put the cup together. She can't put the elixir in it but what do you expect." I said. Nina nodded. "Well if you put it that way then no. But we don't know who it is." She said. "But what if it's somebody who we heard of and kinda know." Eddie said.  
"We don't know. All we know is that the voice in Nina's head is doing something with it."Amber said.  
"Yea Amber's right. We do t know who it is and we don't know what she is going to use it for. End of discussion." Nina said.  
"Sibuna?" I asked.  
"Sibuna!" Everyone said.  
Nina's POV  
I heard a voice in my head. "Nina, it's me Sarah." Sarah said.  
"Did you find out who is in my head?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's Louisa Frobisher Smythe, my mum."

A/N  
Sorry if its so long. Hmm. Sarah's back. Who wouldn't even knew that Louisa Frobisher Smythe would be the voice. Find out more in the next chapter. Bye -Sibuna2000


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Missing_**  
Nina's POV  
What! Sarah's mother is the voice. "W-what?" I said shocked. The voice appeared in my head. "I see you are talking to my foolish daughter, Sarah. What the heck? Why? "What do you mean "foolish"" I asked.  
"Mum! Why? Snap out of the trance. Nina please you must get the second cup. It's very powerful. You see my mum will make you drink it and..." Sarah said but got interrupted by Louisa.  
"ENOUGH! CHOSEN ONE HAS HEARD ENOUGH." Louisa said.  
"Nina, I will send you what I was trying to tell you it for now I must go." Sarah said. It fell silent then Louisa's voice came again.  
"Don't ever disappointment me. Am I clear?" she said.  
"Crystal" I said forcefully.  
"Good, till then don't fail me." Louisa said. She disappeared out of my head. I was breathing very heavily. I looked around the entrance hall. Where's everybody. "HELLO?" I shouted. No answer. I walked up the stairs and saw no Victor. I walked in Fabian's room. He wasn't there. I fid the same with everyone's room, even the attic and cellar. Nobody. "Guys stop fooling around I know your hiding somewhere come out." I said. Nobody. I started to call Fabain.  
*ring ring ring*  
Fabian's Voicemail:  
"Hey this is Fabian. I must be not available please give me a message and I'll you later bye"  
*beep*  
"At the tone please leave a message." the cell phone lady said.  
I tried everybody's cell phone but voicemail. Again. I texted Fabian.  
*texts*  
Nina: Fabian where are you?  
Fabian: Hey Everybody is with me. Leaving soon from the park. Please don't worry about me. Until then try to make yourself busy. See ya later.  
*end of texts*  
What! That doesn't sound like the Fabian I know. Something doesn't feel right. I read the text over and over. Wait all the first words are, H? E? L? P? M? E?. HELP ME? Oh my gosh. Their in trouble. "Sarah! I need your help." I said.  
"Nina, your friends, they are in danger and locked in a warehouse." Sarah said.  
"What!" I exclaimed.  
"You must save them." She said.  
"Yes I will thank you." I said. I walked out the house and went to the ware house. I looked in the window of the warehouse. Fabian, Trudy, Eddie, Victor, and everybody tied up. A familiar voice was threatening them. I saw the back of his head. He looks familiar. I thought. He jerked his head around. I saw his face crystal clear. I couldn't believe my eyes. That person was, Rufus.

A/N  
What Rufus is back? I thought he was with Senkara, gone. Will Nina be able to save her friends. Find out more on the other chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
_**House of Anubis: House of Rufus**_  
No POV  
At the warehouse...  
Fabian's POV  
"Tell me where the cup is, Rutter." Rufus demanded. I tried pulling myself out of the chains he hooked me up. "Neva." I said. When Rufus's face was turned to me. I saw Nina by the window. I mouth "go" but she wouldn't move. "What are you staring at?" Rufus asked forcefully. He jerked his head at the window.  
Nina's POV  
Rufus turned his face right to the window I was standing from. Luckily, I ducked before he could catch me. I heard Victor say, "Zeno, why do you need the cup. This is ridiculous." Rufus laughed evilly.  
"Really, why should I tell you when I could have the original cup to share with you but you didn't. So why should I do with this cup the I'm looking for. You brats won't find it before me." Rufus said. I can't believe this.  
*ring ring ring* My phone was ringing. It was the hospital. Uh oh. I heard footsteps coming my way. I ran farther into the woods and took the call.  
*"Hello?" I asked.  
"Yes, this is you Gran's special care doctor. I'm Dr. Miles." Dr. Miles said.  
"Nice to meet you. Anything happening making you call because I'm uh in a crisis." I said.  
"Um oh my I'm so sorry. But I called that your Gran is totally well cared and that she would be in physical therapy. So good bye now" she said.  
"Thank you and have a good evening." I said.* *cell phones closes* I put my phone in my pocket. I walked to the ware house. No Rufus. I walked in the ware house quietly. "Guys?" I asked. They looked up. "NINA!" They whispered. I untied everybody. "Quietly walk back." I said. Took out my phone again and began to dial 911.  
*ring ring ring*  
Police's Department's POV  
*ring ring ring*  
*"Hello, this is British a police Department, Officer Tasha speaking, how may I help you."  
"Yes. I'm Nina Martin and I have this man who is keeping my friends hostage. I got them out but I just don't want this to happen again." The girl said.  
"Yes and what does he look like and his name." I asked.  
"He has piercing blue eyes, wears a leather black jacket, dirty blonde hair, and is skinny/muscular. And his name is Rufus Zeno." She said.  
"Okay. I think I may know who he is." I said.  
"Thank you so much" she said.  
"No problem!" I said.  
Nina's POV  
Okay so I called the police we were already at Anubis house. I'm so happy that all of them are safe. I heard the slam of a door.  
No POV  
Slam! The door got slammed close. The Anubis residents walked over and couldn't believe their eyes.  
"Why are you guys staring at me like that. I'm back."the girl said.

A/N  
Here it is. Rufus where did be run off to. Will the police department find Rufus. Whose that girl that is back, all of these questions are going to be answered in the next chapter. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
**_House of Anubis: House of New Great Evil_**

Eddie's POV  
I can't believe this. KT's back. "Why you here. Didn't you say that you can't stay here?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you later." KT told me. What is she hiding from me and the gang. I'm going to find out sooner or later.  
KT POV  
It's so good to be back. I have to tell them sooner or later why I came back. They are getting suspicious about me. I will tell them when it's the right time. I can tell that they are not going to be happy. My thoughts were distracted by this girl tapping my shoulder. "Hey! You must be KT! I'm Nina Martin" Nina said.  
"Your American too!" I asked.  
"Yea! It's good to have another American here." She said. We laughed.  
"Well, Sibuna." I whispered.  
"Sibuna!" She whispered.  
She seems nice. No wonder Fabian was so worried last year.  
Nina's POV  
KT seems nice. The voice appeared into my head. "Chosen one, Osirian, and Isis. Get me my cup." Louisa said. "We will!" I cried. Wait did she just say Isis. She disappeared.  
Eddie's POV  
KT is back. I heard a voice. "Chosen one, Osirian, and Isis. Get me my cup." Louisa said. "We will!" Nina cried. Wait did she just say Isis. She disappeared.  
KT's POV  
A voice appeared in my head.  
"Chosen one, Osirian, and Isis. Get me my cup." Louisa said. "We will!" I visioned Nina saying that. Wait did she just say Isis. She disappeared. I'm Isis?  
Fabian's POV  
I looked at Eddie be was just staring at the wall. "Eddie?" He looked up.  
"Fabian, Nina is the chosen one, I'm the Osirian then who is Isis?" He asked.  
"Isis?" I asked.  
"Yea the voice I mean, Louisa, said like Chosen one, Osirian, and Isis to get her the cup. But we don't know who is Isis. We were interrupted by Nina closing door behind her. "Eddie?" She asked.  
"Yea!" Eddie said.  
"Who's Isis? I asked. They shrugged. KT came in.  
"Guys?" She said.  
"What?" We asked.  
"I'm Isis."  
Are eyes all bulged out.  
No POV  
In Joy, Patricia, and Mara's room.  
Mara's POV  
I can't stay here. I'm leaving this school. I walked to Mr. Sweet's office. "Mr. Sweet?" I asked.  
"Oh yes. Hi Mara." He said.  
"I wanna leave this school." I said.  
"What!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry but this isn't working for me. " I said.  
"Okay I will call your parents soon." He said. I went back to the house and got suitcases. I packed my stuff.  
An hour Later...  
Still Mara's POV  
I'm done packing.  
*ring ring ring*  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Yes Mara, this is Mr. Sweet. Your parents is at the front of your house." He said.  
"Thank you."  
No POV  
There was a slam at the door. Everyone checked who it was.  
Joy's POV  
We heard that there was a slam at the door. We check it out. "Mr and Mrs Jaffary. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Didn't Mara tell you. She is leaving out of the campus." They said.  
"What!" Everyone exclaimed. I saw Mara up stairs walking in the stairs. "Mara. Why?" I asked.  
"You guys. There is no time for Mara anymore. Patricia and her gang is keeping secrets. You have more time with Jerome than me. So why should I be here anyway. It's better if I leave. I have to go. Bye." She said. And left without hugging anybody else. She got into the car and drove away.  
KT's POV  
"KT tell us why you came back." Eddie said.  
"Okay fine. Guys get your Sibuna gear on. A new great evil awaits us. Again."

A/N  
Hmm KT is the Isis. Mara's leaving aww:(. New Evil not again. Please read other chapters to find out more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Mom_**

Nina's POV  
"WHAT!" I exclaimed.  
"Guys, my grandmother said that I was something. I need to find this thing in order to be protected." KT said. We nodded.  
KT's POV  
We were dismissed and I went for a walk. "KT WAIT!" A voice exclaimed behind me. I looked over.  
"Eddie?" I asked.  
"Can I walk with you?" He asked.  
"Yea sure." I said. We were walking until we bumped into this old woman. "Oh I'm sorry." I apologized. This woman reminds me of someone.  
"It's you the Osirian and Isis." She said. We looked at each other. "H-how do you know that?" Eddie asked.  
"Well I was Isis. Rufus Zeno was Osirian, and Sarah Frobisher Smythe was the chosen one." She said.  
"Wait you know Rufus?" We asked her.  
"Yea! He was Sarah's protector." She said.  
"Well not anymore she past away few years ago and Rufus is turning bad. Can we ask you something?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Do you know anything about the cup of ankh the second." We asked  
"Oh yes! It's very powerful. Louisa, Sarah's mother wanted Sarah to drink this deadly substance to kill her but Victor Rondmere senior killed her before she can give it to Sarah. She didn't want to do it to her daughter, but to gain immortally. But now she is doing it to the next chosen one. Nina Martin. My daughter." She said.  
"Wait you mean Mrs. Frobisher is going to kill Nina. Aren't you worried about Nina she's you daught..." Eddie started to say. "Wait your telling me that Nina is your daughter. Didn't she..." He started but got interrupted by the woman.  
"Yes I know. But I did that car accident on purpose. I told Nina's dad to get out of the car but he didn't. I needed to run away from Nina for who own good, because it was really dangerous. Nina doesn't know that I'm alive. Her father is gone." She said.  
"We're really sorry. But aren't you worried. Your putting her in more danger if she drinks that thing you told us." I said. She started to tremor.  
"If you put it that way then yes." She said shakily.  
"Okay please help us. Go to Nina." Eddie say.  
"I don't know." She said.  
"Please. You know lot more than we ever have to know. And Nina would be so happy." I said.  
"For Nina!" Eddie said.  
"Okay, before we go I told Sarah to give Nina her locket." She told us. She put her hand in her pocket and took a amulet and locket. "Here Osirian. Your amulet that can open anything like Nina's and your locket Isis like Nina's. Your locket/amulet is what your are. Like Isis. Has an Isis picture. Osirian has an Osiris picture." She told us.  
"Thank you this is what I tried looking for." I told them.  
"Ms. Martin come with us." We ordered.  
No POV  
They walked to the Anubis house.  
Eddie's POV  
Trudy came in. "And who is this?" She asked.  
"Nina's mom." I said.  
"Oh. Should I get Nina?" She asked.  
"No! I will do it." I said. I used my vision power and called Nina down  
stairs.  
Nina's POV  
I was trying to figure out how to find the next piece when I heard Eddie with his vision power call me downstairs. I was confused. I walked downstairs. I saw this familiar face. "MOM?"

A/N  
OMA! Didn't see that coming. Love all my anubisers. Read more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Secret Revealed_**

Nina: Can I please do it?  
Me: No!  
Nina: Please?  
Me: Fine alright.  
Nina: Previously on House ofAnubis:  
Nina's POV  
I was trying to figure out how to find the next piece when I heard Eddie with his vision power call me downstairs. I was confused. I walked downstairs. I saw this familiar face. "MOM?"  
Nina: That was fun!  
Me: Be quiet.  
Nina: What!  
Me: Let me just get on with the story.  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
"NINA!" The woman said. I thought she was dead? I looked at Eddie and KT I mouthed "how?". "Later" they mouthed. I hugged my mom.  
"I thought... Accident... You?" I asked. I was really confused.  
"I know!" She said.  
"Then how are you alive?" I asked  
"The car crash was on purpose. I told your dad to get out of the car. But he didn't. It was too late..." She said.  
*Flashback*  
Angela Martin was driving her car with Nathan Martin. The car went wild. Angela got out of the car. Her forehead cut up. "Bobby get out of the car." She said. BOOM! The car crashed.  
"BOBBY!" She said. He looked at her.  
"It's your fault. Now Nina doesn't have a father. Nina needs her Gran. Also you but it's your choice to run away for her own good. I'm proud! But not as this would happen. I love you but I think I shouldn't. You did this in purp-" he said. But his eyelids closed and he drifted away.  
*end of flashback*  
"Now I regret everything. Losing you was like losing dad. Your two friends persuade me to see you. Again. I love you sweet heart." She said.  
"I love you too mom." I said. I started crying. Then Fabian walked up.  
"Nina...Um who is this." Fabian asked.  
"This is my mom." I said.  
"But you said..." He said.  
"I know. I didn't even know either. I will tell you later." I said. He nods.  
"NINA!" Everybody said.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Uh nothing." Amber said.  
"Okay?" I said.  
"Who is this?" Joy asked.  
"This is mom." I said. Everybody was looking at me. "But before you say anything. Yes I know. Long story short. My mom is alive and I didn't know." I said.  
"What's all this ruck... Um, Angela Martin?" Victor asked. How does he know my mom?  
"VICTOR! How nice to see you again! How's everything?" She asked. Wait their friends.  
"I'm fine. Just fine. You look... Devine" Victor said. What did Victor just said she looked good. Oh my gosh! Haha. We started laughing quietly.  
"Angie! Would you like some tea?" Victor asked. Angie? What the heck. Tea? I'm dying. Haha.  
Victor's POV  
I took Ms. Martin up to my office and poured some tea. "Um. Angie. I thought about the car accident. Your... Alive!" I said. She cleared her throat. "(She's explaining. I don't want to explain again.)" she said.  
"Oh my I'm so sorry. Yes Nina Martin your daughter. I know she is the chosen one. She put the cup of ankh, and found the mask. Her friends in the other hand. Last year, woke up Robert Frobisher Smythe then defeated him. Harriet Denby was a liar her real name was Caroline Denby stealing her sister's identity. I'm just glad her and her gang isn't doing that anymore." I said. She looked down.  
"Well! Actually they still are. Isis which is KT. Osirian which is Eddie. And we already went over this chosen one. My Nina. But there is another cup of ankh. Rufus Zeno is trying to get it."  
"What! I remember being trapped in a warehouse but that's all. He brain washed me. There's a second cup of ankh. Oh I'm getting that." I said.  
Nina's POV  
I was eavesdropping on my mom and Victor. How could she? She is telling Victor all of our secrets. I opened the door and saw them staring at me.  
"I know what your talking about mom. How could you" I said and ran away. "NINA!"

A/N  
Wow! Her mom! Victor. I didn't really know what to write but just wrote this. Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Unspoken_**

(Guys I started to do like previously on House of Anubis. I'm still going to do it.)  
Angela: Nina would you like to do it?  
Nina: Don't talk to me!  
Angela: Please?  
Me: Stop begging her!  
Angela: I'll do it. Previously on house of anubis.  
Nina's POV  
I was eavesdropping on my mom and Victor. How could she? She is telling Victor all of our secrets. I opened the door and saw them staring at me.  
"I know what your talking about mom. How could you" I said and ran away. "NINA!"  
Now in House of Anubis:  
Angela's POV  
When I saw Nina walk away from me I was heart broken. I have a blabber mouth. "Victor. Forget I said anything. Nina is my daughter and I'm very unhappy with myself. Please do not do anything. Am I clear?" I asked. He cleared his throat. "Unless you become a teacher here in Egyptian Academy High School. Only for this year. Your daughter and her friend's graduation is middle of June. Then I won't get involve." He said.  
"Deal!" I said. Then we shake hands.  
Nina's POV  
I can't believe her. If she is really the mom I won't she shouldn't even tell my secrets and the Sibuna's. I was drowned out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. "COME IN!" I yelled.  
"Nina?" Mom asked.  
"Go away." I said.  
"Nina honey, I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know it was that important." She stuttered.  
"Well it is to me, my friends. I have this secret club. And I don't want you to tell all of our secrets." I said.  
"A club, what is it called?" She asked.  
"I shouldn't tell you since you told that beast. Victor." I said.  
"Nina don't be like that. And Victor, he wasn't that bad. I won't tell anybody else." She said.  
"Okay! We called it Sibuna." I said.  
"Sibuna as in Anubis backwards?" She asked. I nodded. She went out of my room. Then popped her head out. "Nina I told Victor not to be involve with your business. So for a trade I'm your new math teacher." She said.  
Eddie's POV  
I was about to go inside Nina and Amber's room. Suddenly I get a vision.  
*Vision*  
"Where am I?" I asked. I was in a black small room. I saw a woman. "Who are you?" She was laughing. "Ms. Martin?" I asked. She just kept walking toward me.  
"Eddie the Osirian." She said then shakes her head. "You are in so much danger. The voice in your, KT, and Nina's head is unspoken. This isn't good she is Louisa as you know but she will control your bodies as for now she won't. You need to hurry." She said. Then reality went back. "Eddie?" Patricia asked. I turned over.  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
"You kay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." I said. "Where's Nina?" I asked.  
"In her room?" She said confused. I walked in Nina's room.  
"Nina?" I asked.  
"Oh, hi, Eddie." She said. She saw the worried look on my face.  
"Eddie what's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's about the voice, Louisa. Your mom said this in my vision." I said.  
"What did she tell you?" She asked.  
"That since she is not in our heads anymore..." I started to say.  
"Tell me." She demanded.  
"She'll take over our bodies."

A/N  
Okay I know it's long but worth it. I know didn't add much characters. Tomorrow or tonight will be a Fabina story. Just a heads up its sad but the 14th chapter will be happier with Fabina. But what will happen if Louisa does take over their bodies. And is it true. Find out more in the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Heartbroken_**

Me: Eddie can you do it?  
Eddie: Fine  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
I walked in Nina's room.  
"Nina?" I asked.  
"Oh, hi, Eddie." She said. She saw the worried look on my face.  
"Eddie what's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's about the voice, Louisa. Your mom said this in my vision." I said.  
"What did she tell you?" She asked.  
"That since she is not in our heads anymore..." I started to say.  
"Tell me." She demanded.  
"She'll take over our bodies."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
"W-what?" I asked really confused.  
"Yeah I know! Lets lay off this thing for a while. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. I walked down to Fabian's room. "Hey Fabian." I said. He looked  
over from his computer and smiled. "Hey!" He said. His eyes his smile his British accent.  
"What ya doing?" I asked,  
"Um nothing really." He said. I gave him a look.  
"Yea right!" I said.  
"Fine you caught me. It's a surprise for our anniversary." He said. That's when I froze. Our anniversary? I forgot.  
"Y-yea! Our anniversary." I stuttered a little. He looked at me.  
"You forgot didn't you?" He asked me. I felt like my whole world fall a part from me.  
"Yea. I-I it's just the whole mystery. Everything! It's just so complicated. I'm such a horrible girlfriend." I cried.  
He came over me and kissed my cheek. He smiled.  
"Nina, don't say that. I know. Pressure is on you. I'm not mad because I know how you are so pressured from the mysteries." He said. I smiled a bit. Fabes is so understanding. This was the moment that I shouldn't tell him about the bodies thing. I don't want to interrupt his thing. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.  
"Um nothing. Why?" I asked.  
"We'll you've been staring at the wall ever since we talked." He said. I don't want to tell him.  
"I was just um thinking about the anniversary." I lied.  
"Oh okay." He said. I walked out of the room. I feel so bad. I forgot about the anniversary got to tell Amber.  
Amber's POV  
I was just doing my hair and makeup when Nina came in. "Amber did you know that tomorrow is mine and Fabes anniversary?" She asked running out of breath. She was running upstairs.  
"Yea! Why?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I stopped what I was doing and turned around and looked a her.  
"Nins. Spit." I told her.  
"I-I forgot..." She started but I cut her off.  
"YOU FORGOT!" I yelled.  
"Amber calm down." She said.  
"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" I asked while screaming.  
"Because you can help me pick out my anniversary dress." She said. That calmed me down.  
No POV  
The next day (A Saturday) in the evening.  
Nina's POV  
I was getting ready for the anniversary. Amber picked out my dress, did my makeup, and my hair. I was wearing a gold silky short dress that has one strap and no strap in the other side. My eyes had gold glitter eyeshadow with eyeliner.I had some light blush, pinkish red lipstick, and mascara. My hair was curled and into a pretty side ponytail. I walked downstairs until I saw something horrifying happen. That's when my heart fell apart.  
Fabian's POV  
I'm so excited for Nina and I's anniversary. I wore some black pants along with a suit and tie. I brushed my brown hair. I walked out to the entrance hall until I saw a familiar face. "Mara?" I asked.  
"Yes. Fabian why do you want to be with Nina. I should be with you we have so much in common. You and Nina don't have anything in common." She said. She was leaning to me. I tried to escape but she was grasping my suit toward her. She put her lips onto mine. I tried pulling apart but couldn't too strong. That's when I felt like a total jerk. "Fabian how could you." A voice cried. She ran upstairs crying. That person was Nina.

A/N  
So how you like it. Your probably hating me right now. But don't worry a happy ending going to be in the afternoon maybe. Thanks for all of the views. Mara is back. Separating Fabina.:( find out what happens next on House of Anubis.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Together and Body_**  
Me: Anybody want to do it.  
Nina: Not me (glaring at Fabian.)  
Fabian: Nina.  
Me: Fabian you do it.  
Fabian: Previously on House of Anubis: I walked out to the entrance hall until I saw a familiar face. "Mara?" I asked.  
"Yes. Fabian why do you want to be with Nina. I should be with you we have so much in common. You and Nina don't have anything in common." She said. She was leaning to me. I tried to escape but she was grasping my suit toward her. She put her lips onto mine. I tried pulling apart but couldn't too strong. That's when I felt like a total jerk. "Fabian how could you." A voice cried. She ran upstairs crying. That person was Nina.  
Fabian: Why?  
Nina: Let her get back to her story.  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Fabian's POV  
"Nina wait!" I exclaimed. I tried running to her, but Mara was grasping my suit.  
"Fabey! I'm the one who you should be with." She said. What has gone to her head?  
"MARA! I DON'T LIKE YOU. NOT AS ANYTHING. YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE I WAS CHEATING ON NINA. YOU'VE RUINED MY ENTIRE WORLD AND NINA'S GET OUT OF MY LIFE. NOBODY LIKES YOU AND NEVER WILL!" I yelled. I was huffing and puffing.  
"Omg! What has gone into my head? Ugh! Ever since that thing with Jerome, I gone crazy for a boyfriend. I'm so sorry Fabian. I should never interfere with your love life. I'm going to apologize to Nina and explain to her." She said. I nodded.  
"Mara? Good to have you back to the real you." I said. She nods and goes upstairs to Nina and Amber's room.  
Nina's POV  
How could Fabian do this to me. I was crying. I walked into my room. "Nina why are- Have you been crying?" Amber asked. I nodded. "Fab-He-Kissed-Ma..." I stuttered.  
"English please." Amber said.  
"Fabian kissed Mara." I cried. I hugged her.  
"What!" She exclaimed. I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." I said. It was Mara. I could see Amber rolling her eyes.  
"Nina, I'm so sorry. I should never interfere with your love life. Ever since that thing with Jerome, I gone crazy for a boyfriend. I just don't know what has gone through my head. I deserve to be mad at. From you. And deserve to be yelled at by Fabian. I was the one who kissed him first. I was grasping him really tight that he couldn't let go. It looked like he was kissing back but I was the one. I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.  
"Um. Okay? But Mara thanks for clearing it up with me. Or Miss Amber will slap Fabian. Wait where's Amber. Oh boy." I said.  
Amber's POV  
I was walking toward Fabian and Eddie's Room I knocked on the door. "Come in." Fabian said. I walked in and slapped him on his arm.  
"Ow." He said. I glared at him.  
"Fabian, your such an idiot. Kissing Mara. First Joy, now this." I said "First that was an accident. And second Mara did it first." He said.  
"Amber!" Nina exclaimed at the door. "What?" I asked.  
"He didn't do it on purpose." She said. She mouthed "Mara did it". Oh! Whoops! "Now Amber let me talk to Fabian." She said. I nodded and walked out.  
Nina's POV  
"Fabian, Mara explained about everything sor-" I was about to say until Fabian cut me off.  
"No need to be sorry. If I was you, I would be really mad at me too." He said. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy. It felt like something was taking over. Louisa was in my head. "It's time." She said.  
Fabian's POV  
I saw Nina looking pale. "Nina are you okay?" I asked. All of the sudden she fainted. "NINA!"  
Patricia's POV  
I was in the dining room with Eddie and KT. All of the sudden their face went pale. "Guys are you okay?" I asked. They fainted. "GUYS!" I exclaimed. I walked over to Fabian's room. "KT and Eddie just faint-" I started to say until I found Nina on the ground unconscious. "She too." I said. He ran over to wear KT and Eddie were. "Trudy!" I yelled.  
"Yes dear?" She asked.  
"Nina, Eddie, and KT just fainted." I said.  
"Oh my." She said. Went to the phone and called the hospital.  
No POV  
At the hospital.  
Fabian's POV  
I was in the hospital room where Nina, KT, and Eddie were. Patricia sitting next to me. My head was down until somebody poked me. "Fabian look." Patricia whispered.  
I looked at them they were gaining consciousness. "Guys!" I exclaimed while whispering. They turned there heads together towards me. "Get me the cup. Or they will sacrifice there bodies. Now I have taken it. Now do what I say." They say with Louisa's voice. "Fabian?" Patricia asked.  
"It's her. She took over there bodies."

A/N  
How you like see Fabina has a happy ending. Uh oh their bodies has been taken over. Will they be saved? Find out on house of Anubis in later chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Dream_**

Me: Patricia can you do it?  
Patricia: NO!  
Me: Please?  
Patricia: NO!  
Me: PLEASE!  
Patricia: FINE! Previously in House of Anubis:  
"Guys!" I exclaimed while whispering. They turned there heads together towards me. "Get me the cup. Or they will sacrifice there bodies. Now I have taken it. Now do what I say." They say with Louisa's voice. "Fabian?" Patricia asked.  
"It's her. She took over there bodies."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Patricia's POV  
Did I just hear Fabian say that Louisa took over their bodies? Of course I'm not deaf. "Fabian? What do we do?" I asked. He shook his head. "I-I don't know. All I know is that if we don't get Louisa out of their bodies. Then it's over for them. They'll..." He started to say.  
"They'll what?" I asked. I'm really worried he might say it.  
"D-Die." He stuttered. I started to panic. EDDIE, NINA, KT.  
"This is getting really risky. We have to get the cup." I said.  
"We don't have a choice. Louisa please we will get you the cup. Stop all of this!" He exclaimed. She appeared again.  
"You will find me the cup. Until then I will mark the chosen one, osirian, and the Isis. If you disobey me. They will suffer. The mark will say LFS. My initials. I will be out of their body." She said and disappeared out of their body. Nina, Eddie, and KT got marked again. Senkara all over again. Wait! Remember we locked up Senkara and Rufus? Maybe she got out and into Louisa's body? I'm going to talk to Fabian. "Fabian, what if Louisa isn't Louisa?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Okay? Where are you with this?" He asked.  
"Okay I know I might sound crazy but you know how Rufus is alive?" I asked. He nodded. I continued, "Maybe Senkara took over LOUISA'S body. She's going to make Nina, Eddie, and KT drink the deadly substances once we find the cup. And they will die once and for all eternity." I said. He shook his head.  
"This is so complicated. We can't let you know who try get-" he started to say until we heard a familiar voice in the room. "What's so complicated and who?" Nina asked. Uh oh! I stared at Fabian. I mouthed "don't tell her" she looked at us for an answer. "Um the homework and who good question Ms... Daffodil." I say. She gave us a look.  
"Okay?" She said confused.  
Eddie woke up and KT.  
"Where am I?" They said together.  
"Hospital. You fainted." Fabian said.  
"We'll got to go. Lots of homework. Um bye!" Fabian and I said together.  
Nina's POV  
I feel like they are keeping something from Eddie, KT, and Me.  
"What was that about?" KT asked. I shrugged. My head really hurts. I'm going to go back to sleep.  
*Dream*  
"Hello?" I asked. "Fabian?" He looked at me saw my face, touched my skin. "Nina I'm so sorry." He said. Wait what? "Why?" I asked.  
"I'm not telling you what really happened." He said. Patricia too?  
"What is it?" I asked. He shook his head. And kissed me lightly on the cheek.  
"Something you will find out later." He said. Then he disappeared.  
* End of dream*  
What is he hiding from me?  
Eddie's POV  
*Dream*  
"Where am I?" I asked. I saw somebody. I looked who it was. Omg! My eyes grew wide. (You'll find out who in the later chapter here."  
*End of Dream*  
KT's POV  
*Dream*  
"Grandpa?" I asked.  
"KT, my my, you've grown so much." He said. I smiled.  
"I need your help!" I exclaimed.  
"I know. I will communicate about it. Tell you some information but not now." He said. Then disappeared.  
No POV  
Fabian's POV  
*Dream*  
"Hello?" Nina asked. "Fabian?" I looked at her and saw her face, I touched her skin. "Nina I'm so sorry." I said. "Why?" She asked. "I'm not telling you what really happened." I said.  
"What is it?" She asked. I shook my head. And I kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"Something you will find out later." I said.  
* End of dream*  
Patricia's POV  
*Dream*  
I woke up sleeping on the couch. How did I get here. "Hello?" I asked. Just when I was walking toward the entrance hall I saw KT and Nina kissing Eddie. Ugh! "Get away from him." I said angrily. They didn't look at me they kept on kissing.  
"Yacker, go away. Okay I'm the Osirian you'll do what I say." He said. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
"You'll find out. LFS if waiting for your heart." He said.  
*End of Dream*  
I woke up and realize that I was breathing heavily.  
No POV  
The Next Morning Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber went to the hospital.  
Amber's POV  
Finally I get to see Nina. When we got to the hospital we went to Nina, Eddie, and KT's room. Fabian just went straight on talking. It was weird. They were talking at the same time. "I had a dream!" They said all together. They looked confused. Nina started first. "I had a dream about Fabian saying he kept a secret from me?" He looked down.  
"Yea about that... Louisa marked you guys and... Patricia will tell you." He said. All eyes went to attention to Patricia.  
"Can I tell you guys soon. Lets keep telling the dreams. My dream was that Nina and KT kissing Eddie. Eddie said that somebody names LFS meaning Louisa Frobisher Smythe is waiting for my heart to be broken" she said. Eddie had his angry face.  
"My turn!" KT said and continued "My Grandpa said he'll tell me some info about this. It seems like he knows about." She said. We all nodded. All eyes stared at Eddie. "Okay I saw... In my dream... SENKARA!" He exclaimed. We gasped.  
"I can refer to that." Patricia said. All eyes even Alfie seemed so interested. We looked at her.  
"Louisa is not Louisa. Senkara is in her body."

A/N  
I think it's long but surprise. Hmm. Will they be able to find the second puzzle piece. Is Senkara really in Louisa's body. Find out more on House of Anubis.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Senkara's Return_**

Me: Anybody wants to do it?  
Joy: Me  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
We all nodded. All eyes stared at Eddie. "Okay I saw... In my dream... SENKARA!" He exclaimed. We gasped.  
"I can refer to that." Patricia said. All eyes even Alfie seemed so interested. We looked at her.  
"Louisa is not Louisa. Senkara is in her body."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Eddie's POV  
What the heck! I thought with my Osirian powers I vanished Senkara. Well she was in my dream but I thought it was just... A dream.  
"You mean... I don't know? How did she escaped?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.  
"Great! Nobody? Nobody knows how?" I asked furiously. We were interrupted by the nurse.  
"Edison Burkely Miller Sweet, Nina Nathalia Ramos Martin, and Katiana Tiana Alexandra Ship Rush you are allowed to go back to the Anubis house. Your house mother already checked you out." She said and then walked out of the room. Yes finally!  
No POV  
When the Anubis resident entered the Anubis house they saw a banner saying "WELCOME BACK NINA, EDDIE, AND KT."  
Nina POV  
Its good to be back. I wasn't really focusing on the party. I was focusing about Senkara, Louisa, and the mark they gave me. I looked at my ankle and saw the words LFS. Not again. "Hey what is that tattoo on your ankle?" Joy asked. Oh no!  
"Um..." I said. I should just tell her like she was in Sibuna two years ago. I motioned her to come here.  
"Okay Senkara and Rufus escaped. Louisa Frobisher Smythe is asking us to find the second cup. Eddie the Osirian, Me the chosen one, and KT the Isis has to find the pieces and put them together. We only found one puzzle piece. Please be in Sibuna again. We need your help." I pleaded.  
"I-I don't know. I will think about it." She said. I smiled. For the first time, I hugged her. I could tell she was surprised because her face.  
"Aren't you two getting along well." Fabian said smiling. We laughed.  
"We better get back there until Jerome or the others get suspicious" Joy said. I nodded. We walked backed inside but Fabian hold me back. He gave me a "what were you talking about" look.  
"I told her everything. The least I can do is trust her. I ask her to join Sibuna again." I said. He rolled his eyes. Okay? I saw Patricia, Eddie, KT, Alfie, and Amber look at me. "Did you just say that you asked Joy to join Sibuna?" They asked.  
"Yea? Why?" I asked.  
"Okay." They said together.  
No POV  
Later that night Nina was having a nightmare.  
Nina's POV  
*Dream*  
"I'm back Chosen one." A voice appeared. I gasped.  
"Find me the cup. Or else." She said She made me touch her hand. Oh no!  
*End of Dream*  
I was breathing heavily.  
No POV  
Everyone was dreaming about it too. Even Joy. The next morning.  
Joy's POV  
I was walking to the kitchen or should we call it "the dining room" when I heard Sibuna talking about last night. "So you guys are telling me you had the same dream?" Nina asked. They all said yes.  
"Also have the Anubis mark and me too." Nina said. What! I had the same dream. I looked at my arm and legs. Omg! I saw a mark on my ankle. I walked in. "Guys I have the mark and...SIBUNA!"

A/N  
Joy is joining Sibuna again? Will they be able to stop Senkara, Rufus, and Louisa? What about Rufus and Sebkara again. Mark of Anubis again. Lets see if they will be able to find the cup on time. Don't worry they'll find seven pieces of the cup. Half way through maybe Monday! I'm still deciding if I should end with 45 chapters. I will see. In the mean time read more chapters when the time comes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
**_House of Anubis: House of New Sibuna and 2nds_**

Me:  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
"Also have the Anubis mark and me too." Nina said. What! I had the same dream. I looked at my arm and legs. Omg! I saw a mark on my ankle. I walked in. "Guys I have the mark and...SIBUNA!"  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
Yes! She is in Sibuna. Wait uh oh she has the mark too. Ugh! I can't let anybody join Sibuna anymore.  
"Great and not so great." I said. Everybody looked at me confused.  
"Great for you join but not so great you got cursed like us." I said. Jerome walked in.  
"Hi?" He said. We waved innocently to him. I could tell Joy felt guilty. I saw Patricia and Amber shaking their heads "no". Also mouthed "don't want him in danger". Joy looked down.  
"You okay Joy." Jerome asked kissing the top of her forehead. She nodded.  
"Joy come here." I demanded.  
Oh no!  
Jerome's POV  
Joy been acting really weird lately. "Joy what's going on?" I asked.  
"Nothing's going on." She said innocently. Is she lying to me.  
"Really?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Fine don't tell me." I said and walked away. I heard Joy yelling "Jerome wait!" But I just ignored her.  
Joy's POV  
I don't know. Jerome is mad at me. I have to stay in Sibuna since I got stamped. Also, I don't Jerome to be in danger. I need to go for a walk. I walked out in the cool air. I saw Jerome sitting on the grass. Aww I feel so bad.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Why? Joy? I know nothing is fine." He said.  
"I just don't want you to be in danger. I can't say. I'm sorry I promised them. Please. I care about you. If you join us then you'll put yourself into more trouble and danger. Just trust me on this." I pleaded. He nodded. I sighed with relief. I kissed him. It's good to clear it off.  
Essie's POV  
I was in my room until I had a vision.  
*Vision*  
I was in the attic? I saw where the original cup was. I walked toward it. Nothing. Wait! A clue on the cup "this cup you must take it apart. These pieces are for the second cup. You must figure this out Chosen one, Isis, and Osirian.  
*End of Vision.*  
"Fabian I know where the second clue is and 7 puzzle pieces." I said. He looked up.  
"Excellent lets go." He said.  
*Text*  
To: Nina, Amber, Joy, Patrcia,Alfie, and KT  
From: Eddie and Fabian  
Sibuna meeting in Nina's room now.  
*End of Text*  
No POV  
At Nina's POV  
"Guys, I know where the 2nd clue and 7 puzzle pieces are." He said.  
"Where?" I asked  
"In the attic. On the original cup and the 7 puzzle pieces is..." He started to say bit I cut him off.  
"On the original cup of ankh."

A/N  
Sorry so short! But gasped. The cup pieces is for the second cup of ankh. Find out what they'll do next in Chapter 18.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
House of Anubis: House of Sister

Nina:  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
At Nina's POV  
"Guys, I know where the 2nd clue and 7 puzzle pieces are." He said.  
"Where?" I asked  
"In the attic. On the original cup and the 7 puzzle pieces is..." He started to say bit I cut him off.  
"On the original cup of ankh."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
"Oh great lets go." Fabian said. We ran to the attic got the cup and brought it back to my room.  
"Okay let's try taking the cup apart." I said. I tried pulling it it didn't even budge to move. The entrance door slammed close. We got up and went downstairs it was this little girl who looks like she is 12. Her hair was dirty blonde. Had brownish hazel eyes. She looked a lot like me.  
"Hi I'm Leena... Um Martina ." She said smiling. And she is American. But she was stuttering with her last name.  
"Oh hi I'm Nina Martin." I said. She looked at me astonished.  
"Hi sweetie, I'm Trudy your house mother. You'll be roomies with Nina and Amber.  
"Thanks." She said.  
Leena's POV  
I was in the cab. I'm going to boarding school because mom doesn't want me to go to public school. When I got there. It seemed different. I walked in the Anubis house. This girl was staring at me. We looked a lot like each other.  
"Hi I'm Leena... Um Martina ." I said smiling. I was stuttering with my last name. It's fake.  
"Oh hi I'm Nina Martin." She said. I looked at her astonished.  
"Hi sweetie, I'm Trudy your house mother. You'll be roomies with Nina and Amber." Trudy said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
I went to their room well are room.  
Nina came in.  
"Leena your last name is fake isn't." She said.  
I nodded.  
"M-my real last name is Martin. I-I'm your sister."

A/N  
Sorry so short. A new character. We didn't know Nina had a sister. How did she get here. Find out more on House of Anubis.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Sekhmet_**

Me:  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
I went to their room well are room.  
Nina came in.  
"Leena your last name is fake isn't." She said.  
I nodded.  
"M-my real last name is Martin. I-I'm your sister."  
Leena: hey I wanted to do it.  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
"WHAT!" I said. How could this be? Me having a sister. But? Mom? Gran? Never told me this.  
"Let me call my mo.. I mean our mom." I said. I dialed my mom's number.  
*ring ring ring*  
"Hello" mom said.  
"Mom, where are you?" I asked.  
"With your Gran? Why?" She asked.  
"Good. How is she? Put your phone on speaker." I said.  
Angela's POV  
"She's good. And okay?" I said confused. I put the phone on speaker.  
"Hi Sweetie" Linda said. (Gran's name I made it up.)  
"Hi Gran. Okay you guys have some explaining to do. Can you tell me why you have keeping this from me." She said. Wait we were? About what?  
"Uh what" I said.  
"That I have a sister named Leena." She said. Linda and I stared at each other.  
"Nina! I know I didn't tell you. But since you were the chosen one it was better if you were separated. Leena is Sekhmet. It was dangerous. How did you know?" I asked.  
Nina's POV  
Leena's Sekhmet.  
"She came to Anubis house. What so this thing with me the chosen one and Leena Sekhmet from our ancestors is in our blood?" I asked. Leena looked at me. I mouthed "ill tell you later" she nodded.  
"Yes!" Mom said. She finished saying, "I have to go bye." And she hung up.  
"Come here." I said. I gave her a hug.  
"Nina, what was that thing about you being the chosen one. I knew I was Sekhmet. My blondie friend her name is Skylar formed this club called Suroh backwards Horus where you put your hand near your nose. Then this boyfriend I have is a nerdy smart geeky boy has brown hair. His name is Jonathon. Then this girl who is a friend of mine but was mean to me at first cause she thought I took her best friends place. Their names were for the mean one was Tasha who is a red head and the person she thought I was replacing is... Tori she had dark brown hair. Then this funny prankster guy who has really dark hair is named Avery. And this guy named Freddie who has blonde hair. Then the rest is named Nick, blond hair Tara like Avery's , Terome which we call Terry has brown hair. And then these two newbies TT and Mellow. TT has brown dark hair and mellow has my hair kinda. Everybody is dating. I transferred from Horus to here Anubis." She said. What that was exactly my story.  
"That story is the same as me my blondie friend Amber made Sibuna backwards for Anubis want to join?" I asked.  
"Sure." She said.  
No POV  
Nina and Leena walked downstairs the Sibuna gang were already there.  
Leena's POV  
"What is she doing here." The girl said.  
"Patricia this Leena. And Leena this is Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Joy. She has the same story as us in the house. She is Sekhmet and my sister." Nina said. They looked at me then Nina.  
"Long story straight. Lived at Horus house, made a club called Suroh and found this Cup of Bank and Mask of Horus I was middle of finding this second cup of ankh." I said.  
"Us too. We only found one puzzle piece. Actually found eight." Fabian said. Then this voice went in my head "Your sister the chosen one is in danger protect her Sekhmet." She said. I was breathing heavily.  
"What's wrong?" Nina asked.  
"Nina? A voice is haunting me." I said. She shakes her head in panic.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Louisa Frobisher Smythe."

A/N  
Wow! Nothing to say.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Alling Thor Ye Ankh_**

Me: Leena will you do the honors.  
Leena:  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
Then this voice went in my head "Your sister the chosen one is in danger protect her Sekhmet." She said. I was breathing heavily.  
"What's wrong?" Nina asked.  
"Nina? A voice is haunting me." I said. She shakes her head in panic.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Louisa Frobisher Smythe."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
Leena's face was sobbing. I have her a tight hug and saw something under her shirt. A necklace.  
"What's that?" I asked pointing to the necklace.  
"It's my Eye of Isis locket." She said while pulling out her locket. It was the same like mine, but instead of a red gem she has a black gem on it.  
"That looks just like mine." I said pulling out my locket. Her eyes widened. Then something strange happened our lockers were glowing then like a magnetic force it tried to push together when that happened a clue appeared. I read the clue," To open the pieces of the cup. You must play the song of Alling Thor Ye Ankh in the cups stick holes."  
I took a picture of it. Then texted all  
Sibuna's in group message.  
*Text*  
To: SIBUNA'S  
From: Nina  
Hey Sibuna meeting now.  
*End of Text*  
"Um we're right here." Patricia said. Oh gosh! I didn't notice that they were still here.  
"Sorry." I said.  
Fabian's POV  
I feel I don't know maybe forgotten from her. I got a text.  
*TEXT*  
To: Fabian  
From: unknown number  
Get me the 2nd cup. Or your precious girlfriend and her sister will face the consequences.  
-RZ  
*END OF TEXT*  
Oh my! My Nina and Leena! Oh no. I'm not going to tell them yet. But I was caught from Nina and Amber with the expression in their face.  
"Fabian we know that face tell us." Amber said.  
Darn it.  
"Um..." I stuttered.  
Amber's POV  
I don't like how this is going.  
"I got a text from an unknown number it said,  
*Flashback of text*  
•Text•  
To: Fabian  
From: unknown number  
Get me the 2nd cup. Or your precious girlfriend and her sister will face the consequences.  
-RZ  
*End of Text and Flashback*  
"Nina your and your sister are in so much danger."

A/N  
Sorry for not writing for so long and the shortness. I don't feel like summarizing. Well see ya my viewers


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

_**House of Anubis:House of 7 Pieces Apart**_  
Me: Fabian?  
Fabian:  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
Amber's POV  
I don't like how this is going.  
"I got a text from an unknown number it said,  
*Flashback of text*  
•Text•  
To: Fabian  
From: unknown number  
Get me the 2nd cup. Or your precious girlfriend and her sister will face the consequences.  
-RZ  
*End of Text and Flashback*  
"Nina your and your sister are in so much danger."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
I started crying I'm so glad Leena is not here right now she is on a field trip for school. She will be back next week. I ran to my room. Rufus why?  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
*Dream*  
"Nina! Rufus! Here, I will give you something. Wake up and look under your pillow." Sarah said.  
*End of Dream*  
I woke up finding myself surrounds from Fabian, Joy, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, KT, and Alfie. I looked under my pillow like Sarah said and saw a paper called Alling Thor Ye Ankh. Yes!  
"Guys look!" I exclaimed. Fabian took it from me and read it through. I grabbed the cup of ankh and saw the holes on the stick. I took the paper back and played the song. All of the sudden something magical happened. The cup broke apart and I took one of the pieces in my hand it was hot.  
"Ow!" I exclaimed. I dropped it. There was a loud thump.  
Victor's POV  
I was in my office just trying to think about Nina Martin. Her mum and her sister had arrived. I think she should have known that I'm her father. I changed my name to Victor Rodenbare Jr. But really it's Tom Victor Rodenbare Jr. Martin. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard a loud thump in Ms. Martin's room. I walked to her room and turn the handle there I saw the broken ankh pieces.  
"What is going on here?" I asked astonished. I'm telling her about it.  
"Um... Victor please don't touch anything." Nina said.  
Nina's POV  
Victor came in and I said,"Um... Victor please don't touch anything." I said.  
"Nina, there is something I need to tell you." He said.  
"Yes?" I asked really confused.  
"I-I'm your father."

A/N  
What didn't see that happen. So sorry for not posting so long. But bye.:)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Clue in Dream_**

Me: Victor?  
Victor: My name is not Victor.  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
Victor came in and I said,"Um... Victor please don't touch anything." I said.  
"Nina, there is something I need to tell you." He said.  
"Yes?" I asked really confused.  
"I-I'm your father."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
"If your really my father then prove it." I said angrily. He put his hand to his face clenched his skin and started to peel off his skin. It was a fake. There I saw tan looking face like mine, dirty blonde hair, and hazel brownish eyes. He is my dad. I ran to him and hugged him. Tears dripping from my face to the ground. My family! It's all here. We pulled apart and the Sibuna's surprise, confused, shocked, and happy. Then Eddie said," Uncle Tom?" He asked. Wait that's his uncle? My dad is his uncle?  
"If you called my dad your uncle that means your my cousin and Mr. Sweet is "my" uncle." I said. I hugged Eddie then looked at Patricia she mouthed "since you guys are cousins fine by me" I nodded.  
"Woah, this is freaky and surprisingly sweet." Amber said.  
"Wait but Angela said that you were in a car accident." KT said.  
"I know! But Sarah Gave me the elixir of life to keep my alive. I ran away from Nina, Eric, and my other families because of that. Sarah, Rufus, and I was team and you know the story." He said. We nodded.  
Eddie's POV  
I can't believe I'm related to Nina. It's a good thing I didn't date her anything. I'm still shocked. Hey at least I have my family to come to graduation in like 1/2 month. School is almost over and we are going to college. After all these mysteries and currently having one now. It is creepy but never forget sweet, fun, romantic times we've had over the years.  
No POV  
When everyone is going to bed. In Eddie's and Fabian's room.  
Still Eddie's POV:  
I was dreaming!  
*Dream*  
"Hello?" I asked. I was in a really pitch black dark room. All of the sudden I saw the words, "The stick you have made from defeating Ammut and evil RFS use it for the 2nd cup it is 3 pieces so you have found 11 pieces your cup is almost finish."  
*End of Dream*  
Fabian's POV  
I saw Eddie wake up so I asked him, "You okay?"  
"I know where the 3 pieces are."

A/N  
Victor I mean Tom is Nina's dad. Wow! Just find out that there is going to be a 90 min. Movie of house of Anubis:))


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Vanish and Evil To Good_**

Me:  
Previously on House of Anubis:  
Fabian's POV  
I saw Eddie wake up so I asked him, "You okay?"  
"I know where the 3 pieces are."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Fabian's POV  
"What where?" I asked.  
"Remember when I defeated Ammut with the stick thingy to vanish her and turned Frobisher from evil to good. You know what I mean." He said. The artifacts!  
"The artifacts!" I exclaimed. He nodded.  
"Eddie? Where did you put it?" I asked.  
"Under my bed." He said. I got out of the bed and went under Eddie's bed I got the stick out.  
"Now what?" I asked.  
"We take it apart." He said. I trie pulling it apart. It didn't budge. Ugh! It's going to be harder than I thought. All of the sudden a clue dropped through the hole of the stick. It said,"The colorful stick you must do it backwards in order to take it apart." What? What does that mean? Wait I remembered KT doing the rainbow meaning colorful. We were doing it in order now to take it apart we had to do the order backwards. Of course. I grabbed the stick. I was thinking on how I should do this. "Do you know how the rainbow colors from last time but the order is backwards." I said.  
"Um I'll research it, I'm to tired to think." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
Eddie's POV  
I opened my laptop and saw Louisa on my desktop. I was confused. "Osirian, please forgive me about my behavior. My evil self is out there and I need you to use your powers to get my evil self in my good self. Now put your hands out and say these exact words, viva la soul good evil capam" she said. I did as I was told.  
"VIVA LA SOUL GOOD EVIL CAPAM." I said. A giant hole was centered in Fabian's and my room. His eye's widened. Louisa came out of that hole. Her eyes were red. Oh no! This is bad. Wrong! A black darkness surround her and went into her body she fell on the floor and looked like she fainted.  
"Um excuse me." Fabian said. She started to wake up.  
"Osirian you did it. Thank you." She said.  
"Your welcome." I smiled. She walked over and took the rainbow thing out of Fabian's hands and was doing something to it. Wait she was doing the rainbow backwards order. CLICK! The stick fell apart.  
"Now take this up to the chosen one." She said. She handed me the pieces.  
No POV  
In the morning.  
Nina's POV  
*Beep beep*  
My alarm went off. I got up and got changed for school. I saw good old Amber doing her regular morning schedule. I walked downstairs to the dining room. No one was in there. Only one plate with food was on it. And a note.  
It said,  
_**Dear Nina,  
Everyone is in school. Except for you and Amber. Amber already ate. Meet us at the clearing at break.  
Love, Fabian **_  
Okay? I went to school and went to my first class. History with Fabian.  
"Okay class! We are going to do a play for drama class. Who would like to write it." Ms. Valentine said. I raised my hand.  
"Nina! Okay you it is." She said. "Also I would like to be in it." I said.  
She nodded and smiled. After class I went to Math with Patricia.  
"Settle down." Mr. Sweet said.  
After class I went to the clearing.  
"Nina, we have the 3 pieces for the cup of ankh 2."

A/N  
Sorry I have been really busy. But thank you so much for all the views. And I was thinking the final chapter is going to 45-50 chapters. I don't know! But I'll probably write chapter 24 tomorrow. It depends on how busy I am.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
_**House of Anubis: House of Man Back**_

Me:  
Previously in House of Anubis:  
After class I went to the clearing.  
"Nina, we have the 3 pieces for the cup of ankh 2."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina smiled.  
"How?" She asked. We told her what happened.  
"Okay let me take it and go back to the house and put it away." She said.  
"Okay!" I said.  
Nina's POV  
I was walking back to the house when I saw suitcases at front of the door that can't be Leena because she is not coming for 3 days still. I wonder who they are. I walked inside I saw dad in his office. I walked upstairs and knocked.  
"Humph, oh Nina come in." He said. I looked at all the emptiness.  
"W-why are you packing?" I asked.  
"I decided to live with your mother and retiring from this. Trudy will be your new care taker. I want to see gran, Leena, and mom. I love you Nina sweetie." He said. I smiled.  
"And good luck with the cup of ankh." He said. I stopped walking.  
"H-how you know?" I asked.  
"I know because I know your the chosen one, the paragon, and powerful. I'm the one who created this." He said. I nodded and walked to my room and put the pieces back in the box. I ran out of the house and looked at my watch, 11:20. I'm going to be late. I got there before the bell rung.  
Ms. Valentine's POV  
"Okay Nina can you take the spotlight on your play." I said. She went up to the stage.  
"Okay this play is a love story, drama, and an adventure. It's called Sleeping Beauty; Her Journey to Clavis Mountain. I picked random out of a hat who's who.  
_Me: Sleeping Beauty (Gazelle)  
Fabian: Prince Charming  
Amber: Godmother #1  
Patrcia: Gazelle's Mother (Jillian)  
KT: God mother #3  
Joy: Godmother #2  
Eddie: Gazelle's Father (Liam)  
Jerome and Alfie: Charming's Brother_" Nina said. Everyone was happy about their parts.  
Fabian's POV  
Yes! I'm Nina's prince.  
Amber's POV  
YAY! I'm Nina's Fairy God mother.  
Joy's POV  
I'M NINA'S GODMOTHER MAUBE I CAN BOND WITH HER MORE.  
Jerome's POV  
UGH! I'm Fabian's brother. Ew! Wait Alfie too! Haha!  
Alfie's POV  
I don't know what to think about it.  
KT's POV  
Godmother sleeping beauty haha.  
Everyone's POV  
I hate my part... I love my part... WHY?  
Nina's POV  
I was waking back to the house until I heard footsteps behind me I turned around... Nobody! All of the sudden boom everything went black.  
*An hour later*  
I woke up! "Where am I?" I asked confused.  
"You are trapped."

A/N  
OMG IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE IT FOR SOO LONG. This story is getting intense.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Cup_**

Nina:  
Previously on House of Anubis:

Nina's POV  
I was waking back to the house until I heard footsteps behind me I turned around... Nobody! All of the sudden boom everything went black.  
*An hour later*  
I woke up! "Where am I?" I asked confused.  
"You are trapped."  
Now on House of Anubis:  
Nina's POV  
"Rufus?" I asked.  
"Oh by the way thank you for getting me arrested." He said. "Now get me my cup."  
"Yours you mean. My dad's." I said.  
"You brat." He said. That's when I exploded.  
"RUFUS! Your a dumb coward. Your evil and vicious. So you untie me now and I will break your head off." I said angrily. Something magical happened. My eyes started to turn red. What's happening. My hands got untied and I was saying something like Viva la dead I banish you. Rufus he was on the ground dead. I was really scared. Everything turned back to normal. I just ran to the house not realizing bumping to Fabian. "Nina you okay?" He asked.  
"Ruf... Dead... Eyes... Red..." I said Out of breath.  
"Are you telling me your eyes turned red and you made Rufus dead?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled.  
"Chosen powers now we have nothing to worry about. Guess what look at your ankle and shoulder." He said. I looked at it. No mark.  
"It's gone." I said. He nodded.  
"And it gets better. We found all of the puzzle pieces. When you were trapped for a week." He said.  
"What! How much I missed?" I asked.  
"A lot." He said. Patricia and the other Sibuna's came by. "How are we going to build the second cup?" Patricia asked.  
"We'll I don't know." I said.  
Sarah crept behind me.  
"Here." She said. She dropped a piece of paper. I took it and read it. "Chosen one must do like she was building the cup. On July 7 7:00pm." I said.  
"That's today." Fabian said. Fabian looked at his watch.  
"It's 6:55 right now. Lets go." He said. I went to my room got all the pieces. Went to the cellar. "The cup will be here forever build the cup to tears of old. Evil substance will perish the chosen Inez's live then her life will be resurrected." Then couldn't believe my eyes. I build the cup. It's was bigger.  
Eddie's POV  
"Guys the play." I said.  
"Ms. Valentine didn't want to do it." Nina said. I don't have a good feeling about this. The cup. "Make the chosen one drink this." My head said. A bottle was in my hand. What? My hands I couldn't control them. They put the liquid in the cup. My voice changed. "Drink this now." I said.  
"Eddie?" Nina asked. U shoved the cup into her mouth. She drank it.  
Oh no!  
She fell to the ground.  
"Nina!" Fabian and Amber said. I felt dizzy. "Weasel look what you have done." Patricia said. I looked at Nina's lifeless body.  
This is all my fault.

A/N  
Nothing to say. I've decided the last chapter will be chapter 27.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27:  
**_House of Anubis: House of Graduation._**

Me: I would like to thank everybody who read this. It's the finale. I'm so sorry it wasn't that good. But for the past month it took me a really long time. Thank you:)

Graduation Day:  
Nina's POV  
I can't believe we are graduating. I got into a purple one strap dress with purple open toe heel. Amber wore a strapless pink dress with pink ballet flats. Patricia a black strapless dress with black boots. Joy a short sleeve gold dress with gold open toe heels. The boys were in suits again. We went downstairs in our cap and gown. Went outside the school. We snag the Star Spangled Banner and was sitting down. Our president Alicia Danier gave a speech. Then Mr. Sweet and the teachers. They were giving out diplomas now. "Nina Martin." Mr Sweet said. He hand me my diploma. They were saying the students name one by one.  
"On behalf of Frobisher Academy you may put your tinsels (I don't know those things on your cap.) on the other side. Congratulations Class of 2013." Mr. sweet announced. We threw our cap in the air. We screamed with joy. We walked in the school and had a party. After the party we went to the house and started to pack. "I'm really going to miss this place." I said to Amber. "And ill miss you."  
"I know Alfie and me are going to the same college and Joy and Jerome." Amber said.  
"Patricia and Eddie and KT will go to college too with me." I said. I hugged Amber.  
No POV  
The next morning...  
Everyone's POV  
I can't believe this is it. Bye Frobisher Academy.  
"Bye guys." We said. We said our goodbyes and drove back to our homes for summer vacation.

THE END

A/N  
Thank you and I hope you lived this story.


End file.
